sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Milan the Ermine
Milan the Ermine Nickname: Mia Age: 15 Birthday: May 14, 1600 Birthplace: The forest by the mystic ruins in sonic adventures but not the knuckles temple clan temple Species: Ermine Gender: Girl Hair: Pink and Purple and white for the skin Attire: A purple dress that flows with purple gloves and a cross necklace Eyes: They're purple but not in the picture because her eyes are small there Likes: Violence the Jackelope , being helpful, nice people, protecting her friends, video games, riversDislikes: Anyone Violence doesn't' like, furrieries, bear traps, seeing people be hurt, Shadow, Skills and powers: Healing powers, good at first aid, is really pretty and good at talking Quotes: Backstory: Milan was born at a very young age. When she was very young her parents were attacked by furrers and they died. They were made into a fur cloak for a king but she doesn't know that. She one day found the knuckles temple and stayed near there but never knew what it was. Violence went back in time once to kill something but founds Milan instead. Because she was a kid, he was kind to her and took care of her and brought her to the present world. She always walks through the forest and pets the animals and helps any hurt animals she can find. sHe knows that Jack hurts people but thats fine because she knows she doesn't want to cause the apocolypse and he is nice for that. When she was older she is jacks girlfriend But she also makes sure he doesn't kill innocent people instead of people that have done bad, no She doesn't like Captain Harlem the Stallion because he bombs people, and her parents were killed by a bomb, and he tries to hurt Violence. She also doesn't like Shadow because Violence is trying to the strongest and Shadow is also strong but not as much as Violence. Silver once taught her how to use psychic powers so she throws big rocks at them when she sees them. Personality: She is very nice to people and likes to help people. She was hurt when she was little so now she helps people when they get hurt. She loves Violence the Jackelope and bandages him up because she doesn't want him to be hurt. She is also christian but not in a mormon way. Transformation: She can't transform Strengths: She can heal people very quickly but is very quick at finding hurt people too. She can also run very fast so she is good at finding people. She somtimes races Sonic but never win but it is fun. She once tried to learn psychokinesis but she can't move big things so Jack destroys thing for her. Stats: Stamina: 5 Attack:3 Spc. Attack : 7 Defence: 6 Spc. Defence: 9 Reflexes: 5 Psych: 8 Intellect: 8 Trivia: -I was going to write a bio for Captain Harlem the Stallion before this but this writing is hard -She is attracted to Violence the Jackalope even though he might cause the apocolypse but she still loves him